Wake up Holy
by KnoxAingeal
Summary: Naruto had once been told that wounds to the heart hurt more than those to the flesh. What if he didn't have a heart at all, what if instead of a heart he woke up the day of his genin exam and had a gaping hole in the center of his chest, literally. . . . Espada!Naruto
1. Graduation Gift

AN: This is an idea that's been in my head for awhile and I just needed to get it written before it escaped me.

Wake up Holy- Chapter 1- Graduation Gift

* * *

Naruto was never one to crack under pressure, but this year's Kyuubi festival had been the worst yet. Throughout his childhood, the village civilians have never been _outright _hostile to him, but it was the week after his graduation when things took a turn for the worst. The first incident initiating the entire downward spiral would have been his actual graduation from the Academy. It had happened in early August and since then he'd been completely band from the market place, death threats had been thrown his way and he'd even been hit with a few glass bottles.

Overall, nothing was looking up.

He sighed softly, rising from his bed and letting his covers fall beside him in a pool of fabric. He started his morning routine of putting a pot of water on the stove to make his morning tea, then trudging off to the small bathroom to the left of the apartment's kitchen. He shed his clothes as he turned the overhead shower on.

A clean ninja was a happy ninja right?

He stepped under the rush of warm water enjoying the small moment of comfort. He grabbed the orange bar of soap to lather up his skin and has his hand brushed across his chest he noticed something was wrong, something was morbidly, and frighteningly wrong.

He looked down to see a hole in the middle of his chest.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed. He dropped the soap and slipped in shock, tumbling down in the shower with a loud thump. He desperately rubbed at his chest in an attempt to remove the gaping hole but it was there. In all its freaky glory. Shower forgotten, he jumped to face the mirror that hung above the sink.

"Dear Kami, what have you done to me?" he swore in a whisper slowly moving a hand to touch the obscure hole in his chest.

It was perfectly round, about three inches in diameter, and where his heart should be there was nothing but empty space. Was he dead? He had to be dead, but wouldn't his body be lying in bed starting to stink up the place? Still nude and soaking wet, he ran to his bedroom to check and see for himself.

'Ok, no body, so I'm not dead.' Perfect reasoning for a twelve year old. He looked down to eye the hole again and sighed. Nothing he could do about it, and he knew that the hospital wasn't an option after the open hostility he'd been shown the past couple of days. He turned back to the bathroom to shut the water in the shower off and went to get dressed for today. Maybe my new sensei will know about this thing? Maybe all graduating ninja get it and it's just something that's some big secret?

He made his tea as normal and had decided to skip on his usual bowl of instant cup ramen as per request to his new sensei. He then jumped off the window sill, to training ground seven. His genin test was today and he couldn't worry about this _thing _right now.

* * *

It had been two hours into this exam and already he'd had his ass handed to him. This Hatake dude was serious.

"Except for that glorified ass poke." He mumbled to himself. He knew Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't want to work with the dead last, and the thought of his teammates hating him dropped his confident mood, after all, he was the demon of the village and who would want to be on a team with a demon. He knew he couldn't dwell on it long with Hatake still standing idly a few meters away. He was about to get up and charge again but his footing slipped when a pain shot through his chest. He clutched at his shirt and fell to the ground gasping as the pain shot through him, then in an instant it subsided still leaving behind the soreness of what had just occurred.

Kakashi strolled over his way, book still in hand.

"You know, faking a heart attack is about the worst way I think a genin has tried to fool me."

Naruto didn't move, his eyes a bit teary from the short episode.

"It's not a heart attack you stupid jounin, it's this stupid hole in my chest that I woke up with!" he yelled bitterly.

"I mean really, if part of being a ninja was waking up with your heart completely gone you'd think that they'd mention something in the academy about it or something!"

Kakashi was on guard as the words passed through the blonde genin's lips. He crouched down to get closer to the boy.

"What hole?" his tone a bit stern

Naruto sat up sitting cross legged facing his teacher, and reached to unzip his jacket, pulling up his shirt.

"This hole!"

Kakashi's eye's widened at the sight of the black circle in the center of the young ninja's chest. It really was a hole. He reached out seeing if it was just a clever illusion but he shouldn't have been surprised when all he found was empty space.

"Dear Kami, what the hell is that?" He said speaking low. Naruto's glare faltered at the reaction of his sensei.

"Y-You mean that all ninja don't get this?"

"No Naruto, this is unnatural, have you been to the hospital?"

"Of course not! After I graduated no civilian will even let me go near that place, even some ninja are all stiff about my graduation too!"

Kakashi grabbed the boy by the shoulder lifting him up. He shouted out to notify his other two genin, "Test is over, and is postponed until further notice."

In a burst of smoke, he and Naruto were gone, leaving Sasuke hiding in the trees and Sakura not too far behind.

* * *

Naruto struggled for a moment in Kakashi's iron grip. He knew that the jounin would be dragging him off to the hospital and that was the last place that the blonde wanted to go.

"AH! Let go of me you crazy scarecrow! Those doctors will kill me before they'd heal me!"

Kakashi remained silent, still trying to fathom the concept that this boy was still living with a gaping hole in the center of his chest.

He jumped down from the roof top of the building opposite the hospital and entered the lobby. Like Naruto, he wasn't too fond of hospitals either.

He walked up to the receptionist, genin still in tow in one of his arms and gave a stern glare to the girl behind the desk.

"I have a class four Shinobi case and need a Specialty Doctor as soon as possible."

He watched the girls eyes travel to the genin in his arm and noticed her eyes narrow ever so slightly. She made the effort to look through some files on a clip board to seem interested in getting the boy a room but the words that came from her mouth were all lies.

"Of course Shinobi-san but for the specialty wing it might take hours or even days for a room to become available."

Kakashi grimaced beneath his mask.

"I don't think you heard me right, _civilian_. I have a class four _Shinobi _case that needs attending to, _now_."

The receptionist stiffed and nodded reluctantly, calling for one of the Specialty attendants to get a room prepared for Naruto.

Kakashi thanked her with an eye smile then followed the attendant with Naruto in tow, still mumbling insults at the seasoned ninja.

"You know I can walk perfectly fine Sensei."

"Of course my cute little genin but I can't have you running off now can I?"

Naruto didn't reply but grumbled a few choice words under his breath.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the basement level of the medical center and when the door was shut behind them it was only then when Kakashi set Naruto back on his feet.

"This is the Specialty sector of the hospital known only to the Shinobi and medical staff of Konoha."

Naruto sat on the cot in the center of the room and spat, "You make this seem like such a big deal sensei, but I feel fine besides that little episode earlier. I can still eat, and breathe, and do jutsu, so I don't need to be in the hospital."

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke firmly, taking a seat in one of the metal chairs the sat near the wall. "You have a hole in your chest. That isn't normal, and that definitely shouldn't be possible. For all purposes you should be dead, bleeding out in your apartment right now."

Naruto flinched at the image but said nothing.

"You're right, it's not harming you at the moment, but you collapsed earlier today during the test because of it. What if it was a mission and your teammates were in danger?"

Naruto's eyes flashed in anger.

"It's not like they care about me anyway! All Sasuke cares about is himself, and Sakura-chan is always fawning over Sasuke!"

The pain started flaring up in his chest again and Naruto clutched the hole to try and control the burning.

"What good is it having a team when they could care less if you were there or not!?"

The burning started to spread and Naruto shrunk into a fetal position on the bed. Kakashi stood walking over to Naruto but paused when he saw something that frightened him, him a seasoned jounin.

Naruto's eyes were blackened, save his irises which where a haunting glowing yellow.

Kakashi stepped back and pressed a button on the wall near the door, a silent alarm. He knew that he had to make and attempt to get a handle on the situation to try and calm the boy.

"Naruto calm down, this thing is reacting with your anger. The more upset you get the more it's going to hurt."

"So what?!" Naruto yelled, his voice a bit distorted. Kakashi took notice to the words he spoke and the way his voice sounded, it sort of echoed on itself. It made his instinct to run flare up and that was quite a feat since he served time in ANBU.

Naruto sat up, almost getting up to stand when a couple doctors and medical ninjas burst in through the door. Naruto stood trying to make a run for the door, but medical ninja in the Specialty wing were used to berserkers such as Naruto. With three of them working in sync they managed to get Naruto back on the bed and strap his limbs down with the genin still trying to break free. The boy had started to exude strange chakra, not his own, nor did it feel like the fox sealed within his gut. It was black and heavy, and it made it difficult to stand in Naruto's presence.

"AAHH! Fuck you! Let me go! I'll kill all of you!"

Kakashi was quickly ushered out of the room by the Specialty staff and sent into a room opposite Naruto's for a quick check over to make sure he wasn't injured in the chaos. The doctor asked him a few routine questions to try and figure out what had caused Naruto's outbreak. The jounin mentioned that once Naruto resorted to anger that whatever made that hole started reacting to it. The lead doctor left the room leaving Kakashi to his own devices for roughly around two hours, according to Kakashi's count. It was later when the doctor returned that Kakashi had more questions than answers.

The doctor sat in a metal chair, while Kakashi on a cot and both were silent for a few moments.

"We injected Naruto with a heavy sedative, twice the normal dose for someone of his size. The standard set of seals we have on the walls of every room in the Specialty Wing were damaged and some even destroyed by the chakra like substance that came from Naruto." The doctor paused, looking at the file in his hands.

"According to our records it isn't the Kyuubi's chakra, nor is it Naruto's. It closer resembles that of a very old sample we had in our storage facility. An energy that is associated with the Shinigami."

Kakashi remained silent, but was genuinely surprised by that fact.

"Did you know that Naruto had a tattoo Jounin Hatake?"

The ninja shook his head, he didn't know.

The doctor opened the file retrieving a picture of the boy's back. He handed it to the ninja in silence. It was eerie. The young genin had a giant nine tattooed on his back stretching from the base of his neck to his tail bone.

"Any idea what this means doctor?"

The doctor took the photo back from Kakashi's outstretched hand and placed it back in the file.

"No, but it is laced with the same energy as what Naruto released earlier. We're still running a few tests and keeping Naruto under sedation. We'll be informing the Hokage of the situation soon and for now you are dismissed Jounin Hatake.

Kakashi nodded and bowed to the doctor, walking towards the door to take his leave. He had to sign out of the Specialty Wing with an ANBU guard and was quickly out of the building.

He went back to his apartment, his mind still preoccupied with Naruto. He changed into a more comfortable set of clothes and sat on the sofa with his book. He sat there for a long time just staring at the same sentence, and it was finally an hour later when he set the book down and sighed.

_"What the hell was wrong with Naruto?"_


	2. Sickness of the Dead

AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!

Wake up Holy – Ch.2 Sickness of the Dead

* * *

It had been a total of forty eight hours since the incident with Naruto. Kakashi had spoken to his other two genin to notify them that they would continue as acting genin until Naruto was ready to take the bell test again.

"So for now, we'll be doing D-rank missions with Team 8." He informed them.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked pleased that they didn't have to work with the academy class clown but Sasuke still didn't seem too happy about working with his other teammate let alone Team 8.

After visiting the Low Rank Missions Office the two jounin sat on the wooden fence of a civilian apartment complex while the five genin were spread out pulling weeds and killing ant mounds.

"I heard that Naruto is in the Specialty Wing and is getting moved to Class A isolation."

Kakashi sighed at Kurenai's comment. It seems as the jounin rumor mill is as sharp as ever. He kept his book out, flipping a page every so often to seem busy, and to annoy the woman next to him.

"Yea, you heard right."

Kurenai only stared waiting for Kakashi to elaborate further.

"Look Yuhi, you know I can't talk much, cases Class A isolation or higher are on a strict need to know basis and as a jounin of Konoha I can't go blabbing about the critically dangerous and unstable condition that my student is in."

The other jounin only nodded, pleased even with the small amount of information that Kakashi gave her.

"Is there anything that can be done outside of isolation?"

Kakashi didn't make any sign that he heard her. 'Jeez, I know she's a fresh jounin but she could attempt at being a bit more subtle.'

"What do you know about the number nine?"

Kurenai blinked at the question, to her it seemed a bit out of context. She thought about it for a while.

'Nine? The Kyuubi? Is that what's wrong with Naruto?'

"Is it abou-"

"No. It's not about what you're thinking, think underneath the underneath."

The two sat in silence watching their genin work, Kiba yelling and Sasuke.

"Do you have any tattoos Kurenai-sensei?" Kakashi questioned lightly.

Kurenai only remained silent, 'A tattoo of the number nine? Was this information so critical that Kakashi couldn't blatantly speak of it?'

"No, I can't say that I do."

The two jounin suddenly stiffened when they felt a presence land behind them in the tree branch to their left.

"The Hokage requests your presence Jounin Hatake." The ANBU spoke quietly.

Kakashi shut his book, signifying that he had heard the command. He stood on the fence, stretched and then turned to Kurenai.

"You can dismiss my genin once they're finished, I'll be sure to grab their pay from the Missions Office."

Kurenai nodded and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

The Third Hokage sat in his office chewing on his pipe and staring at his looking glass. The image in the ball was Naruto, strapped to a chair in the center of a room in Class A isolation. Ever since his outbreak his eyes remained their horrid color and the hole in his chest emanated that strange chakra. He'd sent out a summoning for Jiraiya because only he was able to craft seals a high enough caliber to withhold against the black energy. At least, he hoped that was the case.

He received confirmation from the Toad Sage's spy network and he'd be arriving in another two days.

He heard a swirl of leaves and a foot tap against the windowsill and in all his glory Kakashi Hatake sat in the window.

"I'm surprised you aren't two hours late, Kakashi." The Hokage smiled.

"This is important sir, and needs attending two as quickly and quietly as possible."

The Hokage nodded, knowing that Kakashi was serious about Naruto's condition and that this was an important matter and now that quick pleasantries were over it was time to get down to business. Kakashi rose from his seat at the window and stood at attention in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Naruto's condition has grown steadily worse, the doctors are on high security due to the hostile nature of whatever is causing Naruto to act like this. Due to the corrosive nature of the Fox's chakra we no longer can use any sedatives in order to keep him reigned in."

He grabbed a file from a drawer in his desk and set it out taking out photos and written reports of Naruto's condition.

He motioned for the jounin to sit to review what he's displayed for him. Kakashi's eyes scanned each and every bit of information given to him. The jounin was impressed at the amount of data that had been collected in only two days, but then again he'd always known that the Specialty Wing was very good at what they do.

"We've collected samples of the black chakra using specialized seals but are still waiting on the arrival of Jiraya in order to create a more complex structure to analyze the substance. Naruto has bouts of clarity from time to time when his mind isn't being clouded by negative emotions and the mysterious black chakra."

The Hokage moved a couple things around to show Kakashi the most recent pictures taken.

"What is most interesting is the formation of a bone like structure along his spine that stretches around his neck and lower jaw then reaches up to cover his ears. "

The jounin took a moment to really study the collection of pictures of the new formed structure. The shell seemed to cover the entirety of his spinal region and wrap around his neck, lower jaw, and ears. The bone surrounded the entire ear and pointed at the tip with a length of about three inches. It reminded him of fox ears. The piece covering his lower jaw had a jagged edge which looked eerily similar to a set of canine like teeth.

Kakashi looked up only after completely memorizing the pictures, "Do you know if his hole is a sort of Symbian? Something that feeds off of Naruto as a host?"

The Hokage paused, chewing on his pipe in thought, "While we can't be sure, it's starting to look that way. Whatever it is, it causes Naruto to resort to extreme rage and while it seems to be enhancing his body for battle and survival, it is having an effect on Naruto's mental stability."

Kakashi nodded, taking a seat in a leather chair in front of the desk.

"Is there any inclination as to if he will recover or not?"

The older shinobi nodded, "His bouts of relaxed states have given us hope, he's also spoken a few words that could hint to what could be happening to him."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but it can't be taken with much confidence, none of our Shinobi in the Critical Research Sector have been able to find anything as of yet."

"What did he say?" Kakashi questioned, firmly, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Hollow. Sword. Chains"

* * *

Most of Naruto's memories after being dragged here by his sensei were blurry, but the fog would recede every so often and doctors would rush in to ask him questions.

He couldn't move. The security shinobi had told him that he was dangerous, and that he'd threatened to kill the doctors. He didn't remember saying that, but why would they lie?

"_Because they hate you_." A voice chuckled softly.

"No," Naruto spoke aloud, "Why would they hate me?"

"_Demon."_ Was the only reply; the voice still taunting him.

Naruto looked around the room struggling to move his head from the leather strap that bound his head to the chair.

There was a whole bunch of odd drawings on the walls, he couldn't really decipher what they meant.

He looked down at himself. His arms and legs were bound still against a metal chair with a soft cushion. There were some machines hooked up to him that beeped every so often and some tubes that seemed to be connected to the bags that hung from the small metal poles that stood near him.

He had been in the hospital only once before with these things attached to him. It was when he was six and he'd been playing in one of the forests outside the gates. He smiled at the memory. He had been able to ditch the guards that the Old Man assigned to him and he was gone the entire afternoon.

He had stumbled across an old cave and of course he was going to explore it. It was only when he was in the cave and found that _thing_ that he regretted it.

He closed his eyes trying to recall the memory.

It was a large open cavern at the end of the stone hall and in the center there was a sword. It was bound by hundreds of chains and sat way above his head. It was so cool looking too. Both the handle of the blade and the sheath were completely white and when Naruto Uzumaki wanted something that cool, he was going to get it.

The recalled that he managed to climb up some of the chains but he could only barely reach the bleached weapon. He struggled to grasp it, his fingers only brushing the hilt. That was when it happened. That one touch and a giant mass of black energy exploded from it. It had knocked Naruto from his already shaky footing on the chains and he fell to the floor of the cavern.

His head had bled, and the black stuff surrounded him, pounded into his chest and almost instantly disappeared. He crawled away as far as he could go and was lucky that a team of chunin coming back from a mission had found him.

That was the only other time he was in the care of doctors for more than an hour, and he wished it had been the only time.

Naruto strained his eyes to look at the hole in his chest that caused all of his and seeing that his head was strapped to this stupid chair he really couldn't get a good look at it.

It was still there though, but his chest hurt, and it felt heavy, but the feeling that bothered him the most was the hunger. He felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I gotta get out of here." He whispered

"_Yes_," the taunting voice hissed. "_And claim what is ours_."

The young genin's mind flashed to the sword in the cave. He struggled to break free from the bonds, his chakra flaring with the strange black energy.

"Yes. Ours. It will help make us whole again."


	3. Swimming in Sewers

AN: Another chapter for you guys, enjoy! Sorry it's so late. But I wanted to post something to keep you all in the loop.

Wake up Holy – Ch.3 Swimming in Sewers

* * *

"I need an ANBU team in Class A isolation now!"

Three doctors rushed into the room where Naruto was being held and were immediately thrown into the wall by the energy flowing from Naruto.

He had already broken through the bonds that held his hands and head and was working on removing the straps from his torso and legs, pulling out tubes and sensors in his frantic rush to escape.

Naruto's head snapped up at a rush of footsteps echoing in the hallway outside his room. He quickened his pace.

'_You have to move faster kid or they're going to get us.'_

"Yea" was the blondes only reply.

Given the extra boost in strength from his new black chakra he was quickly able to break the metal restraints and dash from the room. He'd never seen the inside of isolation so his only option was to run in any direction away from his rushing captors. He clawed through three medic ninjas attempting to block his path, and continued to rush forward.

"Please Naruto! Stop!" a doctor shouted.

'_Don't let them play you kid. Get out, find the sword, be whole.'_

Being whole sounded nice, the ache in his chest hadn't subsided since he had awoken. Naruto turned a corner with a pivot of the ball of his right foot and was face first into a dead end. The genin turned his head franticly, side to side, then behind him. The ANBU had caught up.

"Genin Uzumaki, on your knees, surrender now."

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I have to find it!" he attempted to reason.

The medical ninja behind the squad of ANBU perked up at this exclamation.

"Find what Naruto?"

"The sword!"

Naruto burst forward in an attempt to break through the barricade of bodies, but was unsuccessful. He kicked, punched, bit, screamed, and all was in vain. These seasoned killers were much stronger than he was, even with the black chakra.

"Bring him back to his room, up the security and detainment seals to level eight. We don't want another slip like this."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Naruto was back in the chair, being pumped with a number of highly condensed sedatives and chemical chakra suppressants. Seeing as almost all of the sedatives didn't work due to the fox the chemical suppressants kept his chakra levels at near exhaustion which kept him at his current state. The doctors knew that keeping his chakra this low was a danger to his health, but they couldn't have any more accidents. His eye sight was starting to blur and there was a dull ringing in his ears from the droning whir of the surrounding machines.

"Naruto?"

It sounded near the door.

"I've brought a friend with me, I want to talk with you about the sword you mentioned earlier today."

The two men stepped closer. The doctor took a seat in a metal chair near the furthest corner from him. The other man, a Yamanaka, whose clan specialized in the art and science of the mind, sat closer, in a similar chair, but close, right in front of him.

"I don't really feel like talking." The boy replied, slurring his words.

"That's ok, Mr. Yamanaka and I are just going to ask a few questions, and you answer whatever you feel like, ok?"

"Ok."

Naruto couldn't really argue with the doctor, and the voice that had been directing him to get the sword was silent.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Inoichi, I'm here to help ok?"

Naruto weakly nodded as much as the restraints allowed him.

"I killed some medics today." The genin blurted out.

The doctor in the corner scribbled something in the folder that he had, and Inoichi nodded.

"Yes you did, but that wasn't your fault was it?"

"No. . . Yes, I think. The guy said that I had to leave. And get the sword."

"What sword Naruto?"

"The one in the cave, it was white, and cool, I tried to get it, but fell."

"Ok Naruto, do you remember where the cave is?"

"No."

Inoichi only stared.

"I'm going to try and help you remember, ok?"

"Ok. Will it hurt?

"No, it shouldn't. I'm only going to rest my hand on your forehead. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok."

Inoichi rolled up his sleeves, and scooted his seat closer to Naruto. He rested his calloused palm on the boy's forehead and concentrated his chakra from his coils into the chakra points surrounding Naruto's brain.

It was quite often for those possessing chakra to have what modern mind analysts call a mindscape. They were a random phenomenon of which they were still studying and trying to understand.

Naruto's was in horrible shape, which was a sign of many things. Abuse, mental illness, instability, among other things. Inoichi took the time to memorize his entrance point into the boy's mindscape so that if the demon fox, which he was well aware of, took any precautions against mind invaders, he knew he could disconnect the chakra flow at this location.

The place was a sewer, the pipes that lined the walls glowed both blue and red, Inoichi could only guess that this represented the boy's chakra flow. He also took notice to the black rot that was starting to set in on the blue pipes, the rot moved, like vines, slowly though, attempting to cover every inch of surface in its wake. The red pipes remained untouched though, most likely the fox's chakra was too corrosive for the blackness to take hold.

Inoichi trusted in the seal that the Fourth Hokage used, so he didn't bother going to look for the fox, as he could only guess that this rot was the issue with Naruto. He followed the largest veins of the disease deeper into the tunnels. Turning left, walking, turning right, walking, then crossing a bridge into a large open cavern, Inoichi found it.

The source.

The black vines were building upon themselves, molding and shaping into large buildings. That reached towards the ceiling, which was so high that shadows covered the top. This buildings were nothing like he's seen in Konoha. While the architecture in the his village were decorative, organic and surrounded in color, the buildings were all similar in shape, geometric, and turned bleach white when the black rot finished setting.

It was a complex organism taking a hold of Naruto, and it was unlike anything that Inoichi had ever seen.

"_Hmm, you aren't supposed to be here. You aren't the little king, or his fox servant."_

The voice echoed along the cavern, the vibrations of the sound traveled along the black veins that connected to the outermost walls of the space.

The voice echoed, but not as through space, but through water. It rippled, and was feral.

"No, are you the voice that Naruto speaks of? The one who speaks of the sword?"

The voice chuckled.

"_Hehe, yea that would be me. I need that sword see. It's going to help anchor me to this new soul."_

"New soul?"

"_HA! YEA! Where do you think we are now? What you see here is the reflection of blondie's soul and I'm taking over. This kid has a lot of space, I like it here, much more, malleable than the last soul I was attached to."_

"What are you?" Inoichi questioned. He needed to extract as much information as possible from the entity.

"_Heh, I've said too much already ninja. Just know that I'm not going to be stopped, you can pump Naruto with all the drugs you want, but I'll be there. In the back of his mind. Whispering. Naruto is a free spirit, cannot be tamed, and as long as he's the loud mouthed idiot he is, kicking and playing killer, I'll be here. I'll get my sword back, and when I do, I'll consume your soul first."_

A black mass rushed towards Inoichi and before the ninja could jump back and evade, he was pushed from Naruto's mindscape.

With the sudden disconnection, Inoichi's hand flew from the genin's forehead and he stumbled backwards in his chair.

"Kami, Inoichi, what happened!?" The doctor in the corner yelled.

"We have a serious problem."

* * *

Kakashi knew that whatever was infecting Naruto, it wasn't friendly. Such extreme anger is only seen in high class missing ninja whose blood lust over powers their cognitive function. Things weren't looking bright for his third genin, and it worried him.

'First the fox, and now this, that boy must be Kami's punching bag.'

Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage's office to discuss resent developments on Naruto's condition. Inoichi had a lot to say when it came to Naruto's mindscape evaluation. There were a total of six men in the room. The Hokage, Danzo, which was the Hokage's trusted advisor on serious matters such as these, Inoichi, Naruto's primary physician, a sketch artist, and him.

Inoichi was discussing what he had seen in great detail with the group of men, and the sketch artist was working on depicting many of the images that Inoichi was describing.

"Jiraiya will be arriving within the next twelve hours, and will be updated to the situation. From what Inoichi tells us, the only viable option we have at the moment is trying to suppress this creature, and finding this mysterious sword before it actually succeeds in escaping."

The men nodded.

"I assume that Jiraiya is going to attempt to come up with some sort of suppression seal for the entity?" Danzo spoke.

The Hokage confirmed such.

"He's the only expert we have on such matters and with his knowledge and experience, I'm confident that he can accomplish this."

"What if we assist him in trying an added type of suppression?"

The rest of the men waited in silence while Danzo spoke, they waited for him to elaborate.

"I suggest enacting Root Division protocol and suggest Mental Recalibration, level ten."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the mere thought of that. He, as a former ANBU knew of Root, and their mental recalibration were only up to a level six. Level ten was suggesting a complete wipe of memories, emotions, personality down to basic and raw instinct and whatever training they wanted to instil within the boy.

At least Root operatives were allowed the luxury of keeping their past. If they went through with this Naruto would be a shell. Nothing.

It was Naruto's doctor who spoke next.

"I think that's a little rash, Advisor Danzo, with Naruto's current state the only thing we have to work with his him, his memories, his emotions. If we are able to convince Naruto to suppress this entity through his own mental will alone, it would solve many problems. There are many things to try before resorting to such means."

"He's already killed three Isolation Medics, three valued members of that division. It's hard to find volunteers for Isolation and training them for such is even more rigorous, what if he escapes again? That boy has the nine tailed demon fox within him, as well as an unknown hostile entity. I will not stand idly while such a risk allows to sit and plan its next escape!"

"Ok ok, settle down Danzo, I understand your concern but I can't agree with you on this decision. Naruto still has many options, and we'll try every single one before resorting to such. Minato didn't want Naruto to be weaponized, you know this."

"I do know this Hiruzen, but how long before we're all dead in the wake of a demon we can't control?"

The Hokage looked down, his expression grim.

In the end, they may have no other option, but to do that which Minato wanted the least of his son?

'_I'm so sorry Minato. What can I do?'_


End file.
